


they kiss ig

by riffraff72



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, and liked this piece even tho it be completely ooc now, but this character was made before the show aired and we knew dat, the captain is a gay man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff72/pseuds/riffraff72
Summary: i maybe should be embarrassed that i already knew all the names of the tanks :/ anyway biconsrory's annoying, cap's annoyed....... B)





	they kiss ig

Rory was bored.

 

A dangerous time for everyone, admittedly, but a _nightmare_ for The Captain.

 

It was a bright and sunny Wednesday afternoon at the end of April. Allison and Mike had gone out for the day to see some friends for the first time in a while. The ghosts and the house together had taken up so much of their time recently that they had decided to try and relax, for a little while at least. The ghosts, meanwhile, were preoccupying themselves around the estate. Fanny and Kitty were “taking a turn” about the gardens, with Kitty rambling about whatever delightful thing grabbed her attention, much to the chagrin of Fanny. Julian and Robin were in a debate about something they had heard on the radio earlier. Pat, Mary, and Thomas were sat outside, Pat patiently listening to Thomas’ attempts at composing poetry to win Allison’s heart, Mary laughing in the background.

 

The Captain, however, was sat inside of the house, absorbed in the television. Allison had agreed to leave the History Channel all day for him, given that there was a 24-hour marathon on tanks. No one else was even remotely interested, so he was alone and in heaven. He briefly closed his eyes in complete serenity, listening to the announcer:

 

_Coming up in an hour, we track the creation and development of the German Panzer. Up next though, the Cromwell and its contribution to the British war eff-_

 

“Jesus Christ, this looks _boring_ ”

 

Oh no. He opened his eyes, to see Rory standing facing the television in front of him. She turned around, grinning.

 

“Want me to change the channel?”

 

“No I do NOT. Now go away and bother someone else.”

 

She pouted. She had already gone and bothered everyone else. There was something just so satisfying about antagonising the Captain though. She wasn’t scared to admit (to herself) that he was her favourite to spend time with out of the gang, though God knows why. He was uptight. He was bossy. He could be downright rude. She did like a man in uniform, though.

 

“I’m bored, Cap.”

 

“ _Captain_. One extra syllable, Aurora, I’m sure you could manage it. You’re quite welcome to stay, but please be quiet.”

 

She winked and walked over to sit next to him. “Whatever you say, sir.”

 

He cleared his throat. Aurora always just sat a little too close for his liking. Well. Too close for propriety’s sake, anyway. He can’t say that he minded.

 

Back to tanks.

 

Aurora sat still for a total of two minutes before getting bored again. The Captain was once again absorbed in the programme, and when Aurora turned to him, he didn’t look round. _Right_ , she thought. _Fuck these tanks._

 

She couldn't manipulate electricity to the extent that Robin could, but she'd been practicing with him and, if she really tried, she had  _just_ enough strength to, say, turn a television off.

 

_The Panzer, really, was no match for the Soviet's T-34, and I think you'll find th-_

 

The screen went black. The Captain turned to Aurora, who was trying (and failing to look innocent). "What the blazes did you just  _do,_ girl?!"

 

"Who, me? I didn't do  _anything_."

 

"Well, you clearly did!  _Where are the tanks?"_

She looked as though she were deep in thought for a moment, then turned to the television. "What, those tanks?"

 

He turned back to the screen. They were back. She was still smiling innocently as he turned to her again. He narrowed his eyes. As far as he knew, she didn't have the power to mess with the television, so he couldn't rightfully blame her. He said nothing, and let himself be absorbed in the military history once more.

 

After a little while, he became aware of a weight on his left shoulder. He looked down.

 

"Oh! Good lord."

 

Aurora was resting her head on his shoulder, her arm tucked into his elbow. When she realised he had noticed she grinned, but didn't look up. Instead, she slowly entwined her fingers with his, waiting to see his reaction. _Trying to distract me,_ eh, he thought. _I'm not that easily flustered, girl._

 

He turned back to the history professor who was now onscreen. Suddenly, the Captain wasn't so interested. He could hear her gently humming under her breath next to him, as she lightly played with his fingers. After five minutes, he gave up trying to concentrate.  _She won, old chap. Tanks aren't as important, and it turns out you are that easily flustered._

 

"Aurora....." his voice was lower than usual. He coughed and tried again. "Aurora."

 

She looked up. "Yes?"

 

The gentle teasing about her winning the battle to distract him stopped before it could leave his mouth when he saw her smiling. She was so sarcastic most of the time, teasing and gently bullying him whenever she could, so when she smiled at him, that gentle smile she seemed to keep for him when they were alone, oh, his old soldier's heart just  _melted_.

 

Before he could stop himself, he lowered his head, looking at her lips before meeting them with his own, ever so gently. He lingered there for a few moments, and just as she was starting to respond, he pulled away and stood up, untangling himself from her. He turned back to Aurora, who was still wide-eyed and open-mouthed, not having moved from her seat on the edge of the bed. Briefly cupping her cheek with his hand, he picked up his stick which had been resting on the ground and marched out of the room before she could say anything.

 

_Excellent, old chap. You didn't win the battle, but you certainly won the war._


End file.
